New Girl
by CFDPD5121
Summary: Ten years has passed since she fled from Chicago. Now just getting out of a abusive realtionship, she decides it's time to return to the place where it all happened, the place that changed her forever.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been stuck in my head for awhile now just didn't know if it was good enough to write into a story but here goes nothing.

 **New Girl**

 _Ten Years Ago_

 _Gabriela Dawson's life was about to take a dramatic change for the worst. She was home alone just trying to figure out her options for after High School and what Colleges she would like to apply to when a loud knock was coming from the door. It had been a pretty rough day for her, realizing she had to take an extra three classes just to get her credits to graduate with her year. As trying to block out the real world and trying to catch up with all three of her new classes projects she didn't even realize the loud thump against the wooden door. After a few more knocks she collected her thoughts and headed towards the door what she saw next made her stomach tie into knots._

A lot had changed in ten years for Gabriela Dawson since leaving Chicago. She finally made the brave move of packing what was left of life in Chicago and trying to create a new one in Indiana, she got live her dream of becoming a Paramedic and got the opportunity of becoming a P.I.C in one of the busiest Firehouses in all of Indiana. But that was the only reasons that were keeping her in Indiana. She had an Boyfriend who some would think was the love of life but behind closed doors all he did was abuse her physical and mentally and some nights she didn't know how she had gotten to this point in life when someone else's words gave her so much assurance that what they were saying was so true. It was starting to take a toll on her for the worst in these last few months. One night in particularly just was worse than any of the others.

"Gabs fetch me a drink NOW!"

"Your pathetic and I don't even know why I am still with you, you were stupid enough to actually think someone would EVER love you or want you" and with those words a powerful slap whipped across her face making her head look anywhere but her Boyfriend's eyes.

"NO I will not get you a drink you egotistical piece of crap!" Gabby yelled. "What did you just CALL ME ?" he yelled with a more stern tone than she has ever came across. " You heard me, I don't even know why I stayed around all these years with you just throwing around all these words which after all these years were the nicest things I would ever get out of you." Before she even had time collect her thoughts and try to plan what she would say next but she felt a sudden grip against her bare skin. With seeing there was no emotion behind his eyes she felt sudden fear wash across her whole body. "Jason let me go now before I call your white ass out to the Police and that is a PROMISE" "Do whatever you want you piece of black trash, don't come running back to me when your Brother won't take you in after all these years, in fact let me help you pack your bags" A few minutes later Gabby was standing outside in the cold with nothing more than a long-sleeved top and a pair of long black jeans. She hadn't really thought about where she was going or anything she was going to do all she knew was she couldn't stay there any longer. A few hours later she had already hit the road and was heading back to the place where her roots laid underneath all her mistakes from the past and where all the hard times were waiting for her to face. She was heading home. She was heading back to Chicago, with no plan all she had was her personal belongings and the hope that she could find the happiness that was shadowed by the darkness that took over her body in her younger days.

I know this is really short but it's a start.. the next chapters will have ALOT MORE paragraphs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 _She kept on contemplating if calling him was a good idea. She doesn't know if he could help her in anyway but she had no one else now. She wanted to return home, she wanted to create the life she had always pictured for herself after High School. She just needed to hear his voice, needed to tell him she needs his help. The phone rung for a few seconds until she heard an all too familiar voice and instantly her eyes teared up and memories from the past came crashing back. "Antonio I need your help."_

* * *

Walking up to the Firehouse she felt her stomach tie themselves into knots. It has almost been six months since her last stable job at a Firehouse, her old Chief has been very supportive of her decision to move back to Chicago and right away made calls to help her get in an Firehouse he found she would fit in instantly. Walking up she saw two rather tallish guys bittering about this month's rent, when half way through a sentence the more tanner guy just stopped and stared. " Can you guys point me in the direction of Chief Boden's office please?" "And you are" one of them asked rudely with a shy grin to their face. "Gabriela Dawson new PIC of Ambulance 61 and you must be..." "I'm Brian Zvonecek" he said with a straight face. "Just call him Otis none of us can say it either and plus the CFD knows him as Otis. Very nice to meet you Dawson i'm Cruz, Joe Cruz to be exact." " Me too Otis , Cruz that can't be to hard to forget right?" a little chuckle left her lips. " I will take you- " " Gabby or Dawson is fine unless your like a Chief or Commander" We all laugh at the same time. "Okay well here you go Dawson I guess we will be seeing you around" She knocked on the door and within a instance she was approved but a large hand waving her in. " You must be Gabriela Dawson. Chief Turner has told me to expect high things from you" He said as he shook my hand. " Yes Sir I will live up to your expectations of a female PIC" "Great wait here while I find you partner to give you a tour and one my thing, don't call me Sir it makes me feel old" With a little laugh she replied with " Of course Chief" and with that he had disappeared leaving her by herself. "Gabriela this is your partner Leslie Shay, Leslie Shay this is your new PIC Gabriela Dawson" With a few handshakes and hellos the two ladies got up and started their tour.

" Shay. Everyone calls me Shay" "Gabby or Dawson not Gabriela it makes me feel like I am always in trouble " Within a few minutes they had finished the tour and had resided back in the Common Room where everyone was hanging. " Guys this is the new PIC Gabriela Dawson. SO over there is Christopher Hermann, Otis, Cruz , Peter Mills, Mouch" "Mouch?" "Half Man Half Couch and the Truck Lieutenant is somewhere in the Firehouse" "Okay Hi " "Over there is the Squad 3 guys, Capp,Tony,Clarke and yeah that's the house except for the Lieutenants which you can met later. Did you see that Boys Gabby is a women not a male which means you owe me 50 all of YOU" Shay said proudly while Gabby gave her a confused look " All my last partners have been Male and all of these guys thought they would be another guy so we made a bet to see who I would get. Not is it really good I got a girl but I have heard a lot of good things about you so that is a plus "

" Severide, Casey this is our new PIC Gabriela Dawson. Dawson this is Lieutenant Severide of Squad and Lieutenant Casey of Truck." "Hi Dawson just a heads up don't go out drinking with Severide it never ends good" " I will take that into consideration" "Well I wish we could sit around her and talk about our periods but some of us have to do inventory so come on Gabby let's teach you how 61 does Inventory." And without another word Shay pulled Gabby away from the two Lieutenants and headed towards the back of the Ambulance.

"So did you see the way Casey was looking at you ? He is so into you and-" " Shay I have just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship and just started to get my life back on track I don't think having a fling with a co-worker is at the top of my to-do list right now. I just want to focus on myself and try to put my life back together" "Yeah of course you can tell Casey that though. We should get breakfast once shift is over. I know this really good place down from 51 called-" "Winnie's?" "Yes yes yes how did you know that?" "My Dad was a detective like Antonio over in Intelligence and Mom was a Nurse over at Chicago Med so whenever one of them was working later or doing night shift they would always make sure we had breakfast together like we used to we Antonio used to live with us" "Do you guys still do that as a family? I mean have breakfast together?" " Not anymore they uh uh passed away a few years back, well really a decade ago." "Sorry to hear that Gabs" "They were the reason I became a Paramedic in the first place, whenever Mum had the free time she would lean me her study books from medicine school and help me anyway she could. They were both really supported of my decision and helped me anyway they could." "They would have been really proud of you Gabby" " I moved to Indiana or morely I ran away to Indiana with my boyfriend at the time Ryder, it was good for the first six months and then things went sour but I always told myself that he would treat me right and he didn't mean what he said, so I stayed for a whole ten years and then I got the balls and pack everything up and came back home. I really don't know how me telling you about my personal experiences with Winnie's turned into my life story. Sorry about that." "It's okay Gabs I know how you feel. Maybe not the exact same but similarish.

A few days had passed since starting at Firehouse 51 and Gabby has made a wonderful group friends mixed of Firefighters, Officers and even some Doctors over at Chicago Med. She can now say she is very happy with her decision the have had left Indiana and come back home to Chicago. "Tonio I told Hermann and Otis I would help out in the bar tonight, will you be coming over to Molly's tonight or do you plan on carrying on being a traitor and heading over to Game Day?" "Gabriela that was a one time thing and you know it" " So I guess I will see you around 9. Love You Tonio" and with that she lent down kissed him on the cheek and disappeared.

" Hot stuff give me your ass-I mean beer" a random stranger asked. "Here's your ass- I mean beer drink it's called water and it's also the closer thing you have to touching my ass pervert! Enjoy the night" She hadn't realized the Matt had watched the entire encounter she had with a drunken customer who had gotten just a little close to comfort. "You really know how send them lads running" "Oh what do I have the honor to serve the one and only Matthew Casey. What do you want?" She starts to grin widely. "Surprise me Dawson" A few minutes later she arrives back with twos beers which hasn't been stocked in Molly's before. " Hermann order them in from somewhere and since he is to much of a chicken to try them himself who is better at judging things like myself and who likes alcohol as much again myself but you will do" "If I didn't now any better I would think that is a compliment" " Don't flatter yourself Casey, it was a compliment just not for you. So drink up I have people to serve" With a few gulps they both mirrored the same look the other had which a scrunched up with disgust to the liquid that had came in contact with their taste buds.

A few hours later Matt and Gabby were locking up Molly's. " So Dawson I was wondering if you are going to the CFD/PD barbecue this weekend?" "Uhmm yeah I thin I was why?" "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. If you didn't already have a date?" "Yeah you sure you can handle me. According to some I can be really judgie and apparently I am a total bitch when I am drunk" She winked at him as they turned the lights off and headed towards the back door where Matt held it open for her. "Gabby you don't think I was actually asking you out do you, I thought with all the hot Cops around you could get quite envy and wished you would have said yes to that drink with me?" " What drink?" "A drink with me after the barbecue but if want me to go off with a hot cop for our drink that's cool as well." "Casey it's just going to be a pity drink though" With that Gabby leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheeks."Goodnight Casey see you at work" "Night Dawson"

* * *

Chapter 2 is how long I want all my chapters to be. Right now I am quite excited for this story and hope to see it development into something good. Reviews help me with what people want to see in this this story so please REVIEW :) Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow :0


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

This one lacks a lot on inspiration; I don't know how I feel about it yet. Let me know how you feel That you so much for the love so far. It makes me feel like people actually like my stories. Don't forget to review! And read the AN at the bottom for some pretty exciting news (personally)!

Love B

Chapter 3: Reality

 _It was only one drink right? It was only one pill. She was meant to have someone to talk to, someone who will be there every time she fell down. She just needed someone to love her the way her parents loved her. Somehow she ended up here, drinking by herself, meeting strangers, trying new things she has never heard of, somehow she had found herself reaching rock bottom and somehow she liked it. She was drawn to him from the moment their eyes connected. She liked the idea of him the bad boy drop out vibe she was getting only drew here closer to him. And that's where the spiralling out of control started. She thought he loved her oh how wrong was she._

Today was the CFD/PD Barbecue. Gabby stood dressed in a pair of black high-waisted and a loose fitting white tank top dressed with a red and black plaid long sleeved top with white ankle converses. Her curls flowing against her shoulder blades. Matt shows up an hour later in a loose fitting grey V-necked t shirt and some black denim shorts with black canvas shoes. "Dawson, Casey over here" Both knowing that voice belonged to the one and only famous womanizer in all of Chicago Mr Kelly Severide, they both looked at each other as a signal that they wanted to be with their friends but they also wanted to be stuck in their little bubble just glancing at each other with meaning behind each glance, but knowing if they didn't move they would be drawing attention that they didn't want so just exchanging one glance they walked over to their friends. Earning glances from their two best friends they just shrugged them off like nothing happened. As the day went on they went and spoke to their own friends, Matt spending time with the Darden boys and Heather and Gabby talking to Lindsey and the rest of the Intelligence unit. Everyone had calm down and started mingling with their own work colleagues. The day started to wind down and before they knew it Matt was walking Gabby to her door thanking her for a great day. "Gabs thanks for today I really enjoyed myself." She just smiled at him. "I had a pretty good time as well, thanks for letting me tag along with you." And what Gabby did next too Matt by surprise. She pulled Matt by the neck closing the gap between him and herself, luckily having already unlocking her door, pulling Matt and herself through the door then kicking it shut with her foot. Walking backwards towards her bedroom door she stopped trying to get some sort of reaction from him if he wanted this or not. He stared at her for a few more seconds before reaching behind her touching the small door handle and leading her towards the bed. As soon as her legs found the edge of the bed she collapse backwards looking up into his blue eyes before carrying on what they had just started.

The sun was beaming through her window above her bed. Realizing her body was clinging to a bed sheet and looking down realising she was naked, she realized what had happened and who it happened with. 'How could I be so dumb, not even two weeks at 51 and already slept with one of the Lieutenants and he left without any notice, so I'm screwed.' She thought to herself. She felt used , he didn't even bother to leave a note he just got up and left making her feel more stupid than she has ever felt in her life. That wasn't even the worst bit, the worst bit she had to face him as long as she worked at 51.

Today was the day she had to face him. The day where she had to look like she hadn't been out all night drinking away her problems, or looking extremely tired because ever time she closed her eyes all she saw was a regretted Matthew Casey. She had to look like nothing happened and if anyone could see through her like Shay could, she had to look like it didn't bother or matter to her. Gabby was good at faking a smile and even better at telling people what they like to here. Sitting outside the Firehouse she took a moment to collect thoughts before looking in her mirror to try to hide the fact of tiredness before hoping out the car with her bag hanging over her shoulder and her coffee in her hands before locking the car door and walking towards the Firehouse. And that's when she saw it. Him practically sticking his tongue down her throat and him practically grabbing her ass. She felt used like she has never felt more used in her whole life. She had enough she felt her vision clouding up before she was on her heels determined to get changed and not make a big scene out of it and that's what she did. She pulled herself back to reality and headed to the Locker room preparing herself for one of the longest shifts in her life. Just as she was about to close her locker she heard footsteps and praying to anyone above her she just hoped it wouldn't be Matt.

"Gabby I have been looking all over for you"

"You found me" She said as she started walking away before being pulled by his strong grip against her arm. "Matt I promised Shay I would actually start on Inventory before she got here." She tried walking away but his grip only got stronger. "Gabby about that before it was not-" "I really don't want to do this right now" You could hear tiredness in her voice. "Well too bad we are going to have this discussion right here, right now." Matt tone started to creep up above a whisper still trying not to get the attention of prying eyes. "No we are not! Just leave me alone" Gabby starts to walk off but something he says stops her dead in her tracks. "Gabby you don't get it ""I don't get what. Watching one of only people that I thought I considered as a friend just treats me like nothing. You know you leaving this morning wasn't the that hurted the most, it was that you moved on that quickly from me to her practically throwing your tongue down her throat. I get it you guys are engaged and all but if you still love her you could have told me before any of this happened. You're really unbelievable Matt." "I'm not the one scared to—""Scared to what? Let someone love me right? I'm scared to open up to someone and let someone in. You don't know me at ALL. The last time I even let anyone close to loving me it all most physically killed me. SO don't stand there and judge me because I know I am scared to let someone love me but at least I'm not an asshole who has a quick lay with a co-worker who actually trusted him" By this point Gabby's chest was heaving and her throat was tight and clamming and by all the yelling they had done they got the attention of the whole Firehouse just staring at them. And like that she turned and walked away. She saw everyone staring at her with sympathetic looks. "Chief I would like to take a personal day" She couldn't read his face but she knew she couldn't stay here any longer. "I think that's a good idea" With that she brought her bag back over here shoulders and walked out of the Firehouse.

Gabby drove for what felt like hours until she came to the one place she has been avoiding since coming back to Chicago, her Parents grave.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad. Wow ten years in two weeks where did the time go to. I'm sorry I did all the things I did. I know you expected more from me and I should have reached those standards you expected of me, but some days are worse than the others y'a know." She just wanted a sign they were listening to her but she got nothing. "I don't know what I was thinking coming back to Chicago. I'm such a screw up and I keep on screwing up. I want you guys alive so I can be having this conversation with you but no you dead and I can't fix that at all. Maybe I should just return to Indiana and go back to my old life, maybe after all these years nothing has changed." Gabby started to tear up trying to get a word out before tears ran down her face. And like that she got up and left.

She contemplated if this was a good idea. Last time they talked he said 'not to bother coming back'. All she had was Antonio and that was hanging on by a thread with him always out on work cases. She dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. After three tries he picked up, his voice all groggy as if her calls woken him.

"Ryder it's me Gabby" She waited for a response but all she got was heavy breathing on the other end. Eventually he spoke. "Gabby what do you want?" "I want to come home, I want to try and fix our relationship." "Gabby" A deep sigh from the other end "I love you for that but you can't come home. For one, I'm not even in Indiana I left after you did and two, Chicago is where you were brought up. Whatever this guy did to you, you need to stay there, you need to grieve for your parents and you can't keep on running away. You never were going to get what you want and deserve if you keep on running away from it. Gabby all these years I treated you like a dickhead and I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for that but I am doing you a favour , you can't return to Indiana because it's not your home Chicago is." "Ryder it's not about a boy it—""Gabs give me some credit, we were together for nearly a decade I can read you like an open book, so whatever happened between you two, you either going to fix it or going to learn to live with the mistake. So tell me what happened between you too?" "We slept together and then he did a classic and left in the morning and I practically saw him throwing his tongue down her throat. I feel so stupid "

"Gabs just because of one stupid mistake on his end don't mean you should run away you need to face your problems head on and live with them. If he was dumb enough to do that to you then maybe he isn't worth your tears and heartache and I would know now wouldn't I" "I miss them so much, my Parents were meant to be here every time I went through a heartache, every time I fell off the rails, they were meant to tell me everything was going to work it's self out and that someday when luck was on my side I would fall deeply in love and that person was deeply in love with me. I was meant to get my happy ending. I was meant to be happy." "Gabby promise me one thing. That you will be happy with or without a guy and you won't go off the rails again. You worked so hard from all the drinking and drugs and after all these years you shouldn't go back down that road just promise me that" there was silence. "Gabby promise me that" "Gabb-" " I promise you I won't go crazy again, I should let you go I need to go and face the real world on my own. Thank you Ryder for being a asshole, I wouldn't be the girl I am if it wasn't for you in a weird way. Promise me you will stay in contact, I can't lose anyone else today." A chuckle is at the end of the line "I promise Gabs. And if you're ever in Cali come find me. It would be more than my pleasure to see you." "Cali? What are you doing in Cali?" "I'm doing what you are doing. Facing the real world on my own." "Well if you ever find yourself remotely near Chicago just call me it would be my pleasure to see you again. Bye Ryder." "Gabby thank you for the best nine and a half years of my life, even though most of the time I didn't deserve it but thank you, you will never know how much I appreciated it even though it took me nine years to realised it but thank you so much. Gabs look after you". And just like that he was gone on the other end; she was all alone again and more than ever. She sat in her car a little bit longer receiving endless texts from Shay and Antonio not bothering to reply to them. She had to stop torturing herself so she put the key in and headed back to reality.

Okay I don't know how I feel about this chapter yet. I just felt that Casey and Dawson were moving a bit too quickly and I needed something to pull them apart. Right now I don't know how long they will be apart but I want them apart for the next few chapters. I always knew I wanted Hallie in the story and that's what I intended on doing. This chapter was lacking a lot of inspiration but I really wanted to get it out there and get you opinions on Casey and Dawson, and just keep the story going. I don't know if the updates will be every 24 hour updates as I have three more stories I would like to start on soon. But all I will say is 1 will be posted on July 12th and another 1st August. So stay tuned and read AUTHORS NOTES at the end of each chapter because I will be giving hints away and maybe even snips of the chapters to come. Thank you so much and see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry with the wait for this chapter I just haven't had any internet so I can't upload and I haven't be bother to put some time aside for this Chapter. I have started my new stories and since this one is very late, I have decided to publish one of my newer stories later today. I think it's either going to be Sylveride or Burzek and of course a new chapter will be posted later today . Read Author's Note next chapter to found out what the new story is called and about.**

Chapter 4: Off the rails

 _Two weeks later…_

Every night ended the same. Finding a new bar, drinking away her problems and then sleeping with stranger she meets at the local bar. Two weeks ago she told herself she was going to be okay, she wasn't gonna go back and turn herself into a 17 year old destructive teenager. Everyone was on thin ice with her, they didn't know what to say or do that could help her see the amount of love and support she got from everyone. Chief was at the point where he felt she couldn't be trusted as a P.I.C of Ambo 61. Complaints were just swarming in from the public and other houses stating how under professional she had been on calls and/or how distracted she had been when the victim needed her full attention, Chief was always saving her ass coming up with anything to help her keep her job but that all came crashing down one day.

 _She stubbed into work with four to-go coffee cups in her hands and sunglasses covering her face. Everyone could tell was still a bit drunk but she tried her hardest to cover it. Everything was fine until she tripped over her own feet while walking towards the cots, she looked around and thought she was safe but Boden had seen the whole thing and wasn't impressed at all. He thought he would give her a few minutes to get ready in her uniform and collect her thoughts and then he would pull her aside and ask about her ad-normal behaviour. He found her sitting in the common room head buried in her heads and coffee to her side, he thought he really needed to pull aside this minute if not she could do some harm on the next call and that would be his fault because he is her Chief and should be making sure all his team are at the right headspace for shift. "Gabriela can I talk to you in my office?" He stern voice caught the attention of Gabby and the rest of the Firehouse. She just nodded and followed him towards his office ignoring all the stares she was getting from every one. She closed his door behind her then went and sat down in front of him. "Gabriela is there anything you want to tell me?" Chief ask subtly "Not that I know of. Should there?" "Gabriela I am going to say this straight forward because they isn't really anyway around it okay?" He paused for minute then continued. "You are in no fit state to be working right now. You are still intoxicated and I need all of you guys in the right headspace and you're not." He said straight forward. Gabby was fuming and her cheeks were going bright tomato red. "No offence Chief but I-"He cut her off. His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear now. "Gabriela I am not putting people lives on the line because you can't get over a fling. You will either walk out there and go home this shift or I will suspend you without hesitation or go and see—"Gabby stood up kicking the chair under her and yelling in Boden's face "I AM NOT GOING TO SEE CHAPLIN." She stopped for a minute then continue "Fine I will go just because if I don't McLeod will come and shut you guys down." And with that she stormed out going towards the lockers collecting her things then storming out towards the Apparatus Floor where she was stopped by a very confused and concerned Firehouse. "Where ya going Dawson" Hermann asked "Got sent home because I'm apparently not in the right headspace for shift today. Don't worry you and McCauley can braid each other's hair and talk with the Firehouse about how bad I am at my job. I know you guys talk about it when I'm not around" She was now staring at everyone one by one staring an each longer second at Matt. She didn't give them time to retaliate._

He tapped her shoulder trying to get her attention. "What?" She asked "I asked if this seat was taken?" "Oh of course not feel free." He held out his hand for her shake "I'm Justin by the way" She shook and said "I'm Gabby, nice to meet you." She smiled "What's got a pretty girl like yourself out moping around by herself at a bar with drunken perverts?" He chuckled and she just gave him a playful glare. "I'm kind of on the verge of getting suspended because they think I'm not fit for the job, also my work mates talk about how crap I am at my job and also my brother is a Cop and if he finds out I will end up in a cell. As depressing as that sounds how about?" "Dad problems." There was silence for a few minutes until Gabby spoke up "I really don't want to talk about my problems and I think you don't want to either and this Bar is kind of boring me. I know this really good bar on the other side of town wanna come?" "Sure." "On one condition I drive?" She said then immediately put her hands out for Justin to give her his keys. "How did you get here then Gabby?" "I walked from work." She chuckled then walked out with Justin's keys in her hands.

"It's locked" Justin whined." She pull a small key out of her pocket and put into the lock "The perks of co-owning a bar. You have an all access to the bar whenever." They walked and it was dark just how she leaves it when she locks up on her nights working the bar. "Okay you get some glasses and I will get the drinks." Half an hour later they had done over 20 shots and 5 body shots, then suddenly they heard multiple cars pull up and Gabby froze. "Crap throw the bottles in the bin and follow me." "Gabby what's going on?" Justin asked confused. "Funny story the people who own this bar also work with me and they might lose it abit if they find us drinking in here." She was about to say something when she heard laughter and she took Justin by the hand and ran outside with him forgetting her phone was still on the counter in Molly's. "Crap, Crap, Crap!" She cursed under her breath. "What is it Gabby?" "I might have left my coat and phone in there with my house keys in the pockets. Can I stay with you until the morning? They will be on shift so we can come back about 10?" "Of course but we're calling a taxi we both can't drive" They both giggled.

She woke up with a pounding headache she looked around and realized this isn't her house she doesn't even know who's house this is. She then realized the only thing covering her naked body was a very thin silky bedsheet and then everything came back to her from last night. "Your awake, finally!" "What's the time?" "About 2. Why?" "I need to get home and shower my Brother, it's his birthday and where kind of going out for it with family and friends. So can we drive back to Molly's and then can you drop me off?" "Of course get up and dressed. Coffee in the kitchen and Advil for that headache of yours" He winked at her. "How do you know I even have a headache?" She tried to say with a straight face but was failing miserably. "You're a really bad liar. I'm giving you five minutes then I'm leaving without you" Five minutes later they were out the door and ready to take Gabby home, luckily when she got to the bar she still had her key with her and luckily no one was there. They must have known she was going to come because all that was there was her jacket and phone and a note but no house keys, the note said. 'Once you get your crap together and go and get help you will get you keys back. In other words until you go and speak with Chaplin. We are all worried for you.' She scrunched the note up and threw it on the floor before storming out, she then realized she had a spare house key on her porch behind a few pot plants but she needed her house keys back she just did.

Dinner had finally came around and her head was still pounding but she was making sure today wasn't about her but her Brother as it was his special day and today wasn't the day her suspension needed to brought up. Antonio kept on sending her death glares giving her the feeling he already knew but she didn't bother to ask. As she was leaving the building Antonio caught up to her and you could see how pissed off he looked. "So I got this call from Boden asking if I could come in to have a chat and I thought maybe it was an arsonist or you had been hurt or something but he wouldn't give anything away. So I walked in and saw you weren't were you always were and I asked and do you know what everyone said to me, they covered your ass and said you went home early weren't feeling the best so I believed them as I do but then you should have seen the disappointment look Matt had on his face, wouldn't even look at me so I knew something had happened between you too but Chief had already came and took me away." Antonio started to yell. "Do you know what Boden said to me? HUH? I will tell you. He said you came to work multiple times drunk and even looking stoned and do you know how many complaints were made against you? 20 bloody complaints all relating to the fact you were either drunk or blazed. Do you know how many times Chief put his ass on the line just so this wouldn't affect your career? Do you even care that you could lose your job, of course not because your Gabriela Dawson and you don't give a f-" "I care more than anything about my job." "If you care so much you wouldn't have done this in the first place. Gabby you have to get your crap together I don't want to get a call from the Hospital one day saying that your dead or on life support. This isn't you and I know the real you is in there deep down. I can't force you to get help but you have to realize if this carries on I don't think I will be able to be there for you anymore. Gabby everyone doesn't know how to help you anymore and we can't sit around anymore and watch you destroy yourself." "Then don't be my Brother. I am fine and I am really happy right now so if you can't handle that go to hell!" Before Antonio had a chance to reply Gabby's phone went off. "Hello? Where are you? Give me 15 minutes I will meet you there okay bye." She hung up her phone and looked back over at her Brother "It was Shay I have to go and meet her at Molly's. So I will see you around I guess. Bye Tonio" She kissed his cheeks. "Gabby I'm not joking get help or lose everyone who has ever cared for you." She just nodded her head and walked towards her car.

"Gabby wait!" Shay called behind her. "I can't believe you. I am fine can't you guys see that?" "Gabby we came in here last night to watch the game and we find empty bottles of vodka and nearly half of beer cupboard was empty. I think we have a right to be worried." Be this time the whole Firehouse was outside watching Shay and Gabby argue. "I had company." "What's new?" "Don't do that. Don't judge me. What do you want from me?" "We want our Gabby back and Antonio wants his sister back. We have bloody McCauley who doesn't shut up about anything and every time shift start we just hope it's you that walks through those doors." "Are you done yet? I have somewhere to be." "Feel free Dawson." Gabby just nodded and headed towards her car.


	5. Chapter 5 Pt2

**I am very sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have sick recently and I just haven't found the time to sit down and write a chapter or even put time aside for this story. I had promised for a new story to be put out on the 1st of August but just haven't found time to do so, so if this chapter gets more than five reviews I won't only update but put my new 'Chicago Fire' story out with additional two chapters. Lots of Love, B 3**

Chapter 5: Off The Rails pt2

Two weeks later...

My head was spinning around and around. My eyes felt like they were rolling around in the back of my head. I kept of swallowing the drinks that were getting served in front of me, I kept on sniffing the powder that was in front of me. I was happy or so I thought.

"Hey Dawson it's Shay for the 100th time today.. I just wanted to see how you are and if we could ca-" The same message every time and I was very content and deleting every voicemail she left. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was worried about me but right now I didn't want help, I wanted to be left alone to deal with all my stuff by myself.

"Justin I want to go home now." I sternly said to Justin.

"Well here are the keys take yourself home. I don't care."

I just snatched them out of his hand and walked out the door with a small tear falling down my cheeks.

I thought to myself. 'What am I doing with my life? I have friends who care about me and want to help me, I have a Brother who is constantly worried sick about me. But I keep on pushing them away and sooner or later they won't be there anymore because of me. I needed help and I needed it now.

The scorching sun came through my open blinds waking me up with the birds chirping outside my window. Today I had decided I was going to see Chaplin and I was going to get the help I needed and after that I was going to call everyone I needed to call and apologise. As I was about to go out the door Justin appeared in my hallway.

"Where are you going?" His tone getting a bit my louder.

"I am going to see Chaplin. I would invite you but you still look a bit stoned from yesterday."

"Gabby do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Justin who do you think you are? My Dad? Well newsflash your not. Justin grabbed my arm making it harder for me to pull away.

"Justin you're hurting me. Let go or I will call the Cops." I looked deep into his eyes giving him the signal I was dead serious.

"Find go you whore. It's not like I even liked you."

I walked to the door before turning around and looking him dead set in the eyes. "One more thing, I want all your shit out of my place before I get back if not I will burn it without hesitation." Not waiting for an answer from him, I walked off towards to my car and went to the one person who I knew could help me;Chaplin.

I took a few seconds before knocking on his door. I looked up and he looked very surprised to see me as surprised I was actually here getting help.

"Does the offer stand of you wanting to help me?" I asked my eyes starting to tear up.

"I have been waiting for you come on in."

" I'm so sorry. I just didn't want help and you were just trying to help me when I didn't think I needed it and now I really need it."

"Gabriela that's what I am here for to help you. How about we start from the start and walk me through the last ten years for you."

And that's how we started, talking for a whole two years until I left to go and apologise to the ones who I needed to apologise to starting off with Shay.

"Dawson are you okay?'

I shaked my head knowing I really wasn't okay but then replying with "No not really. I really stuffed up this time Shay. Like big time."

"Where are you?"

"The bridge we used to drive over when we were on calls."

"Meet me at the corner and you can come for a drive with me and Chout."

"Okay see you soon."

Five minutes later Shay showed up with a bag of my favourite donuts and a sympathetic look plastered on her face.

"Come on girl, let's get you in the car and then you can explain everything to me okay?"

I just nodded and walked backwards towards the car with her.

 **Okay I am very sorry for this crap chapter I just really wanted to get something out and let you know I am still alive and all. Please review for me and let me know what you want to see from this book. Just so I know people read my book the next update will be when I get 5 reviews for this chapter**

 **Lots of Love B xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! THANKYOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR 1,077 VIEWS 3 I wasn't going to update until I got my 5 reviews but since hitting over a thousand views and getting some great comments I thought the hell with it:) A few things okay...**

 **1) How do you guys like this story? Do you want Gabby and Matt to be together or not?**

 **2) Burzek or Shawson Fanfic next?**

 **3) How do you feel about me writing one-shots for Linstead?**

 **4) Check out my Instagram : fyeah_cfpd**

 **5) Do you think I should change my cover image?**

 **6) Should I make a sequel?**

 **I am thinking I will start a writing/posting schedule... Once I have gotten into the pattern of writing I will let you guys know. But my aim is to have 2-3 chapters out per week. Also do you guys want Hallie to have more of an important role in 'New Girl'**

"God Shay what have I done with myself?"

"You're only human Dawson, you make mistakes. You live in an imperfect world and your a person who is beautifully flawed."

"Shay I spent almost every night getting drunk and sleeping around in other words becoming a female version of Severide. That is ultimately the most screwed up thing I think I have ever done. I am meant to be a PIC a leader for people to look up to and if I can't rely on myself how can someone else rely on me to get them hard situations. Maybe this is a sign I shouldn't be a Paramedic."

"God Gabby you are the bloody best PIC that the Chicago Fire Department has ever had and Firehouse 51 is very lucky to have you and I know for a fact that I am truly blessed to not only have you as my Partner on Ambo 61 but also have you as a soul sister. Don't ever doubt yourself." Shay looked at her phone before saying.

"Gabby I really wish I could stay here and chat but I promised Chout I would show him how we restock the Ambo. Call me later?"

I just nodded before watching Shay running back off to Ambo 61.

Shay's POV

 _A few days later..._

I walked towards Chief's office because I had a huge favour to ask him and I know once Dawson finds out about this, she will probably bite my head off but oh well.

I knocked before entering. This could go two ways.. He could be for the idea or he could be against it, but it's worth a try.

"Hey Shay what can I help you with?"

"It's about Dawson."

Chief raised a brow as indicating a sign that he understand where I was trying to go with this conversation.

"I know Chief what you are thinking but just hear me out okay?"

He sat back in his chair and pointing his hand towards the chair in front of him giving me his full undivided attention.

"Okay Dawson deserves to come back. I get it that she made a few mistakes but don't we all. I could sit here for hours telling you all of my mistakes and flaws about myself but it isn't about me. It's about Dawson. You might think she is unstable and just isn't standing up to the plate as a PIC but take my word she was mentally and emotionally broken. If you don't believe me go and speak to Chaplain Orlovsky and he will go and bat for her. She is doing much better now and I can see it myself. You have all helped us when we didn't want help, you pulled us out and showed us a whole Firehouse that loved and supported us so now all I am asking for is you show Gabby the love and support this Firehouse has for her, this might be a sad time in her life but she isn't a sad story and you and me and the rest of 51 all know that's true, Gabby deserves at least somewhere she can call home and somewhere she knows she belongs."

Chief took a minute to think before replying.

"I will call headquarters and see what can be done or how quickly we can get her back into 51 but it might take a few weeks before we can transfer her."

"Thank you so much Chief you won't regret it I promise you that."

I walked towards the door before Chief stopped me again.

"Gabriela is lucky to have someone like you as a friend"

Gabby's POV

I was in the middle of a peaceful deep sleep when my phone just starting beeping. Half awake I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gabriela its Chief Boden."

"Ohh Hey Chief I know I have been meaning to call you back and call in and get my stuff but I have been moving out and trying to get everything together."

"Gabriela I was under the impressions that you were going to eventually going to return to 51. At least that's what Sha-"

"What did Shay say?"

"She put in a good word for you with the Headquarters and Tiberg just came over here with the papers, saying that you are allowed to come back next shift."

"Chief I thought you guys didn't want me back at 51 so -"

"Gabriela we all want you back here at 51 and Shay is just driving everyone crazy about you returning so for the sake of Shay's sake just come back to your home?"

"Your really want me back there even after everything I did to you guys?"

"Gabriela even if you decided not to return back to 51 and we never see you again, if anyone ever came up to me asking about I would always speak of you with the up most respect I know you deserve. Gabriela I am not telling you what to do because then it wouldn't be your decision it would be mine but just at least think about my proposal, I know you will make the right decision just think about it and if you are dead serious about coming back your position will be free next shift just consider my offer Gabriela." And with that he hung up. I thought to myself what was I going to do either be a chicken and never show my face again at 51 and forget I ever was there or get all my crap together and get the balls and go back to work. At this moment I had no clue what I was going to do, I just hope my decision was something I was very sure of.

 **I am very very sorry for my delay in writing this story! I have just been so uninspired lately but I was just sick of this staying on my computer and I just wanted you to still know I am here and all.**

 **Do you guys like this story?**

 **Okay I am happy to say my next book will be a Sylveride fanfic but I think I might wait under the 20th, but it all depends on you guys! Review my story guys or I don't know if people like this story or not! Also if you didn't read my top AN read it! I need help for future books! Also I am trying my best to create a good/better cover picture for this story and my Sylveride story any good editing apps private message me or add me on instagram - fyeah_cfpd thanks lots of love B and remember REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Try again

Chapter 7: Try Again

Gabby just breathe. Just take a moment to breathe and relax.

Here I am just sitting in my car parked outside the Firehouse staring out into the grey sky above me pretending there is something interesting when in fact there is nothing up there. My stomach keeps on turning in knots because I feel so stupid for coming back after my last encounter with 51. I couldn't do it but I had too but I let the fear of disappointment over cloud my judgement. I was about to turn and head back to my apartment when I saw a blonde skinny female figure with her arms crossed against her chest staring at me. Our eyes met for a few seconds before I turned my head in the opposite direction to unbuckle my seatbelt and pulled my keys out of the ignition and got out of my car. Shay practically ran over to me in gulfing me into a tight hug which felt like a lifetime before we headed in the Firehouse.

"Look who I found outside?" All heads turned towards me everyone speechless within seconds all of them coming up and hugging me. There were a few new faces that I didn't know off.

"Dawson right? We have heard great things about you."

"I am guessing you are Newhouse and you must be Clarke right? Severide and Shay filled me in on the newbies. Well I would love to stay and chat with all of you guys but I really should go and tell Chief I am here. Newhouse, Clarke I really hope you like it here and I hope the guys aren't to annoying." I smiled and walked off to Chief's office.

I walked in feeling all happy and ready to start again but my smile instantly dropped when I saw two Lieutenants which looked like to be a very important conversation. I was on better terms with Severide and he even said if I ever need someone to talk to he would always be there but Casey on the other hand, let's say the last time we talked was when he left my house the morning after our encounter at my house. _Just breathe Gabby._ I took a deep breathe before knocking on the door with both Lieutenants and Chief looking up at me signalling me to enter the office.

"Hey Chief I thought I would let you know my decision, I had to talk to you but I can come back later when you are less busy?"

"No we were about to leave." Casey said without looking my way.

"Dawson might be able to help us." Severide said before I had the chance to leave.

"Gabriela last call we were down at the Warehouse across from the new strip club 'Minnie's' and we knew you had connections to both the Strip club and the Warehouse…"

"What do you need to know?"

"Lewis Wilkinson what is he like as a boss?" Casey practically blurted out.

"He is fine good boss makes sure all the girls are happy and pays attention to all girls equally."

"Is that all?" Chief asked.

"Well there was this one time an incident with a girl named Sophia. Lewis and she had a past apparently a very abusive past, whenever I saw them together he always looked very angry more angry than he ever was with one of the girls. A couple of times he hit her and brought some of his guys in, no one knew what happened when she was by herself with his friends but she would always come out with massive bruises on her arms and legs and thighs and sometimes face she never spoke up and talked to the Police. I was uncover for nearly six months and every time I saw her the bruises got worst and worst it got so bad one time I found her practically naked unconscious bleeding out. He was never charged with anything she kept quiet."

"Where is she now?" Casey asked.

"Two months she's a Mother and a Wife now she got her life on track. Why?

"We found signs of what looked like to be trafficking and some of the victims from the Strip Club who were over at the Warehouse had massive bruises all over their bodies. None of them want to speak up about the fire or the bruises on their bodies."

"Do you think Sophia would be okay with being—"

"Hell no. She is a Mother now and a wife. No she moved on from that part of her life it isn't fair that she has to re live it again after years of forgetting about it."

"Gabby there are girls being forced in working at the Strip Club and doing things they don't want to do. There are girls who are getting beaten up for wanting to speak up or leave, Sophia is the only one right now that can help the Police."

I thought about it what Chief and Casey and Severide were saying was true but I just don't think Sophia would want to re-open healing wounds from that part of her life. But she might be the only one who can help these girls still in that business and help them get free.

"Let me see what I can do but I can't promise you anything okay?" They agreed and we went our separate ways me heading back to lounge with Casey and Severide on my heels. By the time we made it into the lounge the bells went off making us all head out the doors.

Shay and I had to treat a man who somehow got a branch stuck inside him just below his left lungs.

"Shay can you find me some duct tape and Ma'am do you have like a donut baking pan or a baking pan with a hole in the middle of it?"

A few minutes later we had all I need to safely secure him and make sure we wouldn't have any more unexpected obstacles that could lessen his chances of making it through and we headed off to Lakeshore to let the professionals fix him up properly.

"Dawson a guy named Mouse is outside asking for you?" Hermann said to me.

I walked outside to see a guy who almost looked overtired standing against his car almost too scared to come near any of the guys on the Apparatus floor. I walked over to him and his posture changed it became less of a slouch and changed more into a upright standing position.

"Mouse right?"

"Yeah I got that stuff on Sophia Hart you asked for." He said while handing me a medium sized folder that had Sophia's named labelled on it.

"Thanks I owe you big time." I thanked him before silence took over.

"She is doing quite well. She has graduated from College she is in her last year at the Police Academy she's a Mom and a Wife. She has her life on track." He smiled at me.

"Thanks I should really get back in there before the whole company comes out. Come to Molly's tonight and drinks will be on me for the whole night."

"I intend on making sure you hold up your end of the deal." He chuckled before hoping into his car and driving off back to the District.

I walked back into the Firehouse and headed straight into Chief's office practically without knocking. I hadn't even realized Antonio was in here until I dropped Sophia's folder on Boden's desk.

"What's this?" Chief asked.

"This is Sophia's file from her time at Minnie's everything you need to know about Minnie's and her is inside this file."

"How can we trust all this information to be accurate and correct?" Antonio asked.

"Mouse did some researching and last time I checked all you accurate information you needed for your cases came from Mouse." I told them everything I knew before exiting Chief's office so they could have some time to look over Sophia's file.

 **Okay I am very sorry for such a long delay in this sorry. I will soon start a schedule for my books. Yes if you haven't seen my new fanfiction 'Promises Made' you should go over and read it and give a review** **Yes I know I said my new book was going to be a Sylveride fanfiction but I personally like Shawson fanfictions more. I am hoping to be updating twice a week for both books. Anyway review for a new chapter and leave ideas on how you want me to write this story**

 **Love B 3**


End file.
